


no more secrets

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, Dom Melinda May, Episode: s02e20 Scars, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Philinda Smut Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Phil Coulson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on Phil and Melinda's conversation in "Scars" Written for the Philinda Smut Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymus Requested: "i think angry sex is always an option, maybe an au for the 'we don't owe each other anything' scene?"
> 
> And cause we need more Dom!Melinda Fics

It starts with a slap in the heat of one of their many recent arguments. After weeks of lying and him hiding things from her it is clear sign that his words had sent her over the edge.

Phil’s cheek is burning. As if Melinda’s hand was heated plate of metal on fire. He lifts his head as his fingers run over the angry red mark. He takes a moment to study her face. Her eyes look wild as it burns a hole into him. Lips pressed in persue.

He doesn’t know why but it ignites something inside him. It always had when she looked like that. Something feral, something animalistic.

Phil growls, like a lion with a wounded paw, and takes her face in her hands roughly. Melinda hisses. He stares for a moment, breathing heavily through his lips. He could have contained himself. He could have told her to walk off until she calmed down. But no. Staring into her eyes after that slap just…killed the side that told him to be a gentleman.

He leans forward and begins to kiss her fiercely. He swears he could have broke some teeth with the force. Melinda immediately reacts. She doesn’t push him away. In fact, Phil feels one of her hands crawl up his stomach and chest and fist his tie. Her thumb runs over the silky material. Her other hand snakes up his spine, up the back of his neck and settles in his hair.

Lips crash in bruising kisses. Dominance shifting between them. His hands move from her face. They slide down her sides before settling on the bottom hem of her shirt. Suddenly he feels a sharp tug at the back of his head, breaking away from the kiss. He yelps. Tears building at the corner of his eyes.

“Not here,” Melinda whispers, “and you will touch me when I say you do.”

Phil mouths “what”.

She doesn’t even elaborate. He feels his air being cut off as she pulls him by his tie forcing his feet to move. He tries to get a hold of where they are going. Probably one of the hovercrafts. But the further they move his vision begins to blur and he sees stars.

“Melinda,” He rasps, “let me-”

They stop abruptly. Phil gasps for air. He’s too focused in regaining the oxygen in his lungs he doesn’t notice she’s taking…no…literally _ripping_ off his jacket, shirt and tie. He doesn’t even have time to breathe when he is pushed face first to the ground, a pile of parachutes breaking the fall.

Dumbfounded, he tries to get on all fours. But Melinda’s knee pushes into his back keeping him down.

 

“What are you doing?” He questions.

Her hands move over his bare stomach causing a small groan to leave his lips. They settle on his belt. His eyes go wide as he squirms beneath her. Suddenly he realizes what she is about to do. The little voice in his head is telling him to fight it. But his cock, which is beginning to throb in time with his racing heart beat….is telling him otherwise.

Phil pants as Melinda unbuckles the belt, slipping it quickly through loops. His arms are yanked behind his back, crossing at his wrists. He closes his eyes as the leather wraps around his wrists, the clasp of the belt securing them together. He instinctively writhes a bit testing the belt’s strength. She’s got him…right where she wants him.

Melinda flips him onto his back. The wind is knocked out of him again as she stands up. She slowly begins to strip. It’s slow torture watching. Everything she does is at a snail’s pace. From the removal of her shirt to the unclasping of her bra. By the time she is left in her underwear he’s mouth is watering, wanting to place his hands on her breasts, her ass, her cunt. She’s punishing him by torturing him.

“You are drooling like a dog,” She murmurs. It is the first time she speaks to him since she tied him up.

“You can you at least let me touch you?” Phil asks raising a brow.

A look of annoyance stems on her face. Melinda picks up the discarded tie from the floor. She positions herself over him. Phil could feel the beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Her mouth hovers over his. She kisses him roughly. He drinks it in. His body impulsively grinding against her at each wave of kisses. When he thrusts his groin towards her abdomen she hits his forehead and pushes his head back.

Phil only gets a second to cry out as if he was skinned alive before she shoves his own tie in his mouth. The idea shoots straight to his cock.

“If you get uncomfortable you are going to hum _The Star Spangled Man with a Plan_ ,” Melinda says as she secures the makeshift gag. Phil raises an eyebrow. “This is more for me than it is for you. But we are playing it safe.”

She leans forward and kisses his neck. Her hands skitter down his chest and abdomen. He takes small breaths through his nose causing his chest to rise and fall in quick motions. She finishes stripping him, taking off his shoes, his pants, his boxers until he is left naked since the day he was born. .

He’s pretty much rock hard and ready to fire.

Melinda straddles Phil. One hand making feather light touches over his pulsating member. A muffled moan escapes his throat.

“You will not come before I do,” She says, “if you do…I will leave you here naked leaving you to fend for yourself.” A wicked smile forms on her lips, “imagine the look on Gonzales’ face when he finds you here.” Phil glares, Melinda responds by giving his cock a squeeze.

“-n’t -ease -e” He mutters behind the gag tilting his head back.

She pulled down her panties. Throwing them to the side. Positioning herself over his groin she lowers herself onto him. Quickly she’s at work. Her body moving in rough and quick motions.

Phil bites hard on the spit soaked cloth. Already he finds it difficult to keep himself contained. The sight of Melinda’s black hair moving as her head tilts back. Her perfect round breasts bouncing as she slides his cock deeper inside her, making sure her clit is brushed against his shaft every time. Using his body for her own pleasure.

He groans in frustration. He wants to touch her. Kiss her. He wants to move his hands over her breasts. His thumbs circling her nipples until they are rock hard. He wants to put his mouth all over her. Her neck, her lips, her stomach, her clit, until she is screaming his name. He feels helpless.

Melinda isn’t making it any easier. Her hand is pumping his shaft in rough motions occasionally foundling at his balls. He feels her hand moving over the crease of his ass. Her fingers tracing his hole. He shoots her a questioning look, but then he gasps as she pushes her finger inside.

“I read a lot of _Cosmo_ ,” Melinda says, “great tips.”

Phil wants to laugh at the thought of her sitting on a beach with a Cosmo in her hands. But she probably will stop and leave him to fend for himself. Being close to edge he wouldn’t be able to handle it. It wouldn’t have been able to happen. When her finger touches his prostate he makes a long muffled moan. It’s the one spot that makes him ignite.

She’s overwhelming him. Wanting to test him and put him on edge. He wouldn’t let her. He would hold it for her.

After everything that has happened for these past couple of weeks. After all the lies that had led to this. He owes her that.

Melinda shouts. It’s the loudest he has heard her in years. She is moving faster. Her eyes slammed shut. Her mouth gaped open. She tilts her head back and stilled for a moment. She hits her peak. She looks down at him at catching her breath.

Her finger removes from his prostate and traces over the gag.

“I am going to let you come…,” She says between gasping breaths, “but only if you apologize.”

Melinda pulls the cloth from his mouth letting it rest around his neck. Phil looks up with her with tired eyes as he takes large deep breaths through his mouth. He looks up at her with sex hazed eyes. He’s too distracted from the pleasure he didn’t know if he could come up with a proper apology. At least not now, but he is so desperate she thought he could at least try.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” He rasps, “and not trusting you, when I should have.”

Melinda smiles and lifts her hand to stroke his cheek.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” She says.

Her hand moves over his shaft. Pumping in gentle strokes. But it’s enough Phil’s been, holding it in for a while. He comes violently, body is shaking. His head lifting off the pillow. He lets out one last moan before his head hits the pillow.

Phil’s body is worn and boneless. He just lies there trying to catch his breath as Melinda releases his hands.

“Do you think we should get up….” He says, “before they find us.”

“We can wait for a few more minutes,” Melinda says.

She curls up into him, resting her body into her side. Her head rests on his shoulder. Phil wraps his arm around her waist sliding his hand up and down her side. She sighs and curls deeper.

“You know I am truly sorry for lying to you and hiding things,” He whispers, “I mean I should have learned from how I felt after everything with Fury.” He places a small kiss on her brow. “No more secrets?”

Melinda lifts her head as far as her strength allows her to.

“No more secrets,” She agrees.

Phil leans forward and places a small kiss on her lips.

“I do have a question though,” He says.

A small hum left her lips.

“How long have you been reading Cosmopolitan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Never Hesitate to send me prompts at:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
